


STR!NGS

by SilverLine3



Category: Girl Meets World, Pretty Little Liars, Suits (TV), The Devil Wears Prada (2006), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLine3/pseuds/SilverLine3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steroline AU Fanfic, where the characters will come to life on Twitter and Youtube. A fashion world Diva, the Harvard Graduated Management Guru. Even though one is north the other being south, they ended up being the best friends! Two Souls, two opinions, will opposite attracts in this case? The story about relationships and how their lives are attached with an invisible string. A story with different type of loves.<br/>Follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter for the daily story.<br/>Video playlist link:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twh-Nqq3U_0&list=PLnbVGittYAvNIVkaCMXHchUZFg5y67Noo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yep, it's here. The new fic. This is a fic across Youtube, Twitter, and the written chapters. The prologue is basically based on the video which was posted on Youtube. You can check the conversation of Stefan and Caroline on twitter at StefanStrings and CarolineStrings. There is a fanfic account as well with user ID @STRiNGS_SCFic where you can get all the details and the video links :   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twh-Nqq3U_0&list=PLnbVGittYAvNIVkaCMXHchUZFg5y67Noo
> 
> . Since it was just the prologue, it's short one. The chapters will be longer and new characters will be introduced as the the story progresses. Anyways, Stefan and Caroline did conversed on twitter, where this chapter ends. If you haven't read them, you can on the mentioned accounts. Let me know what are your thoughts for this fanfic?

Stefan walked into the bar, deeply engrossed in the article he was reading on his phone, when all of a sudden he bumps into this kid, whom he had been seeing around him a lot lately. More like stalking him. It was a bright sunny day outside and he had no idea, why some people have no personal life, and rather than being busy with their work, were chasing him. Paparazzis are interested in actor's life. And he ain't that.

"Sorry." The stalker said.

Stefan turned his head up, side-eyeing the kid. Judging by his look, the kid must be around 22 or maybe 23 year old. "Nevermind." He told him, and pushed him off to get in his way to the booth.

"I would like to have a booth for two." Stefan asked the waitress. "And he is not with me." Stefan said before she could misunderstood the meaning of "two". He didn't have to read the name tag on her chest to know her name. He was the regular, and he knew her on the name basis. "And Ginny, please don't let that kid come to my table." He whispered to her on the way to his table.

Ginny took him to his usual booth. "Another stalker?" She asked while putting the menu in front of him.  
"I have no idea what they want from me?"

"An exclusive maybe."

"Well, then that…. they aren't gonna get from me during my lunch hour. This is my me time Ginny. And I don't share it with people."

"Sure!" Her tone implied more than what her actual word was. Meaning, it was a sarcastic sure. "Anything to drink?"

"Just water without ice, and no sparkling water."

"The usual." Ginny smiled at him, putting her notepad in her pocket.

"You got me." He winked at her, and went back to finishing up his article on his phone.

Ginny was walking towards the counter, when she saw Caroline walking in, with the same guy, Stefan was with.

"That's like so awesome!" Caroline told him, while walking towards Ginny. "Hey, is he here? I hope not, otherwise I might have to bear his lecture on why not to be late and be on time, that makes your life better, and blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes, making noises and pulling her tongue out in a mocking way.

"Actually, he is already here."

Caroline turned to the guy and said, "Well, that's not good."

"I know." He nodded in agreement.

"Well, then we should hurry and go."

"Wait, he-"

"Oh, he is with me. Don't you worry." She waved her hand, and went towards her usual booth.

Stefan was still scrolling on his IPhone screen, when his eyes drifted up towards her direction, and he sighed in exhaustion, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"And that's how you greet your friends?" Caroline mocked her stabbed face, which made Stefan stare at her blankly.

"Friends?" He raised an eyebrow, putting more pressure on the s after the word friend.

"Yeah, he said he is your friend." Caroline said in all her innocence. Stefan couldn't keep his anger tone high once he saw that face.

"Well, he is not." Stefan's voice was calm now. "I don't even know his name. He is a stalker who has been following me for like past four days." He looked at him to talk to him straight. "Look, kid… I am not interested in whatever you want from me, so just, leave me alone. Can you?"

Caroline took her seat on the booth, opposite to Stefan.

"well, then let me introduce myself to you." The guy said pushing Caroline way to the corner so that he can have a room for himself as well on the table. "I am Malakai Parker, but in short I like people to call myself Kai. I am studying management, and I have read ALL your books, and man, I am your huuge fan, like people call it- a die hard fan. So, now you know my name. I think we can converse since we know each other's name." His smile was wide with his pearl-shiny teeth peeking out at the corner of his lip side.

"So, I guess he is joining us." Caroline laughed nervously. If she knew Stefan better, she very well knows that he is going to kill her for bringing strangers to his place during his "me" time.

"What do you want from me?" Stefan's voice was calm. He couldn't make a scene in public.

"I want you to mentor me. Take me under your wings."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you are the best."

"Well.. come to my office, if that's what you wanna talk about."

"Awesome." Kai was super excited as if on sugar or something, that was creeping Stefan the hell out.

"Can I join you for lunch then?" Kai was smiling his wide- teeth smile.

"Okay, sure." It was Caroline who answered. Stefan tilted his head and stared at her, it was more of a glare. The "me" time remember!

"Come on, he is your fan Stefan. Don't go all grumpy on him." Caroline can read his eyes, his face and mostly his every little gestures . Why couldn't she. After all the perks of knowing him for almost twenty years comes handy. Childhood friends and all!

Stefan sighed waiting for Ginny to come for his order.

"So.. you on twitter?" Kai asked him while searching his name from his twitter account.

"Nope" Stefan said which was superimposed with Caroline's "yes".

His eyes shifted to her position, getting narrowed at why the yes from her.

Her face was mixed with guilt, fear and yeah did she mentioned fear?

"I forgot to tell you…. I created on for you last night."

"My wha- my twitter?" Stefan was never the fan of putting his personal stuff on social media. That's why he has been away from it for all of his life. And now Caroline saying that she created one for him, was raising his blood temperature. "You" he laughed mostly in anger. "You created my what?"

"Do you mind if I just go to the washroom." She could see his head boiling, and it can calm, but she didn't want to hear his gibberish nonsense of why people should not put their personal stuff on internet.

"How about you just answer the damn question."

'Stefan, it's a whole world out there."

"No, no, no, that isn't a sole reason for it." Stefan was shaking his head in disagreement.

"Are you mad?" She pushed her body towards the table.

"Yes, Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad, I mean you created something I don't like, without even asking me, or taking my permission." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"I think I am not that hungry, so.. I will meet you in your office. And you have given me the appointment, so don't go back on words when I come there." Kai was not going to hang around them while they were fighting. He would have loved to see that, because fights are fun to watch for him. But, Stefan might help him earn his grade points, and that was more important. Thus, he just left them as they were.

Caroline stared at kai walking away. Thanks for busting me!

"I think I am not hungry either." Stefan put the bills on the table for Ginny, and started walking out of the place.

Caroline gulped the whole glass of water, and ran behind him. "Stefan.. I am just saying."

"Ah, I don't, I don't want to hear anything Caroline."

"Stefan, social media is good publicity tool. And you can be changing the world with words there." Running in high heels is really hard, but she did managed to pace in his speed.

"Sure, yeah.. no why not. one account can help in that."

"And anyways, I got all that in the theme, in your favorite color blue." She expectantly blurted out that she customized it for him. He turned around to look back at him, the same moment when turned back. She closed her eyes, cursing herself in being cheesy and all.

He looked at her, all his anger diminished in one flick. His eyes roamed on her.

She turned back at him. "No, I didn't say that… I just….I, uh… just forget it… just forget everything I said." Her voice was a little sad. They not being on the same wasn't new to her, but it still made her sad that her best friend was a total opposite to her.

"Fineeee." Stefan sighed in his defeat. "If that's what you want."

Caroline almost laughed at his comment. Like Stefan was agreeing on keeping the account solely for Caroline. "Get over yourself!"

"Nope, Now that's something I can't do."

"So, that was fun making your account."

"And why is that?"

"You will know it!" She had played with his page, and Stefan had no idea about that. How would he? He didn't have the username yet.

"What does that mean, Caroline?" She stared at her, stopping at his place.

"I like your socks!" She said and walked past him, walking faster to keep the questions at minimum.

"What?" He frowned. Who gives compliment for the socks. And then he realized that she was just distracting him from his previous conversation.

"Right!" He had to look into that account now.


	2. Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is super late for her work. Maybe too much drink last night. But, she has to cover that up because guess what, the co-editor of her magazine is back. Will she manage to give her an answer to her late coming? Meanwhile Stefan is busy dealing stuff for his client. He is the famous writer for all those management books for self motivation, and kind of a workaholic for his consultant firm that provides the best management tactics to the clients.   
> For her everything is about fashion, and style where she can create a world out of shoes and dress. For him, reality is the cruelty of this world, and he wants to change it for the betterment of the world. Two souls, two opinion. Will opposite attracts in this case?

The soft skin under her touch was so smooth that she thought she had clouds in her hands. She brought the leather Gucci purse right near her nose and inhaled the fragrance. She could feel her heaven right there, surrounded with the Prada shoes. "If you want change in the world, what will be your tactics?" Someone asked her, and she radiantly smiled and said, "Simple, to make the change in the world, you have to bring the change in yourself." The sound of the clap are roared in every corner.

"What else do you need madame?"

"Oooh… Oh, How about that kashmere scarf!"

She wraps the green scarf around her neck, which looks gorgeous on her. Even though, there was an annoying sound crawling in her ear, she ignores it and enjoys her reflection in the mirror.

One beep… second beep… the speed increases exponentially, and she comes out of her dreamland. Her eyes are still not opening, but she pushes herself in a sitting position.

"Please, you have to open your eyes. Have to go for the job."

Her hair is all over her face, and she combs it away turning her head towards her alarm clock.

7:30 a.m.

CRAP

She was suppose to be up at six which means she is late by one and a half hour. She jumps out of her bed, walks straight towards her Bathroom.

"Oh… my...GOD. Oh my god. What is this? How much did I drink last night? What am I gonna do now?"

She is super late. Like hell of a late, and she can't afford being late for work today. There is a meeting with Prada for her new column in her Magazine.

"Come onnnn."She is impatient for the shower to switch the temperature to lukewarm.

It took her about fifteen minutes, and she was out of her bathroom, digging up clothes in her closet. A black colored block heels, the black skirt and a jacket on top, she takes her Gucci purse, and walks towards her red colored car.

She is super chill and calm in comparison to before. Yes, she is late, but it's not like someone is going to school her for her late-coming.

"Car lady. Play playlist 'I am sexy and I know it'."

The Vogue song is the first one in the list playing in the background and she is waving with the wind blowing outside.

"I am gonna crack this column."

She has always an eye for the good fashion taste, and she must had been eight or nine years old, when the dream came in her sleep one night. A world of glamor and style. She wanted it all, not only for herself but for the whole world.

She has seen people getting their confidence from just putting some cologne on themselves. She tried it too, and it did the magic.

She became the cinderella of her world. And now her passion is to be the fairy Godmother of all those Cinderellas out there. The sole purpose of opening the Magazine. She is the Co-editor at the Str!ngs, her magazine which is very well know in the NYC. Her only agenda of her life being help the one in need with her gift.

She is Caroline Forbes, and she can bring the change and perfection in anyone.

"You have a new text message." The computer voice pops up in her car.

"Read text."

"Party's over. She is back."

She doesn't care about who that 'she' is. Whoever that is, she can't ruin her morning."

"Oh yeah.." she starts talking to the machine in her car. "If the party was 'over', so can I still do this?" she pushes her thumb on the volume button and presses it until it's up to the maximum volume.

She is still on the way to her office, while her partner in the Magazine is already pulling the car in front of their office building.

Miranda Priestley is the co-editor at Str!ngs with Caroline Forbes. She is middle aged woman who doesn't like being lose. Everything has to be perfect and she can't tolerate the imperfect people.

Their office is at the 40th floor in the 60 storey building. A burgundy fur overcoat, with the Prada purse on her right arm, her red colored six-inches shoes are making the tap on the ground.

"She is back?" Lily is almost fell from her chair.

"Yes, now chop chop people." Nigel, shouts loud and clear. "Gird your loins."  
From glasses to the magazines on Miranda's desk, everything is being set up, while the other girls put the lip gloss on. Miranda never likes laziness in her office, and what she hates the most is the ugliness around her.

"And where the hell is Caroline?" Nigel asks one of the employee.

"I don't think she is in."

"And she is neither replying to my text nor calling me back…"

Nigel straightens his spectacles and looks towards the door. "If she didn't come before Miranda, she will be in hell of a trouble."

Nigel Kippling has been working at Str!ngs for a very long time now, and is the Fashion Assistant for Miranda and Caroline.

Miranda presses the button for the 40th floor.

"I am sorry Miranda." The girl who was already in the elevator says while coming out of it. Another employee at Str!ngs. Miranda doesn't like sharing, and people fear her presence. God knows, how she managed to let Caroline be the co-editor with her as well.

"MOVE IT." Lily says jumping over the piece of rod fallen on the floor, shouting at the people coming in her way. Hurriedly she reaches at Miranda with the notepad in her hand, while Miranda drops the thick blinder in Lily's hand.

"I don't know why it is so difficult to confirm the appointment."

"No Miranda, so sorry, I actually de-confirmed-"

"Tsk tsk… Tales of your incompetence do not interests me." Her eyes scans the sheets of paper, Lily just handed her over. "Tell Simone, I am not going to approve that girl. She sent me for the brazilian layouts for clean, athletic, smiley. Instead she sent me the dirty, tired Hachi. And RSVP yes for the Michael kors party and tell the drive to drop me off at 9.30 and pick me at 9.45 sharp."

"Yes Miranda."

"And.." she turns around to face Lily. "Where is Caroline? I am assuming she is all prepared for her meeting today with Prada."

"Uh, yeah."

"Tell her to meet me in five minutes."

"Uh."

"What?"

"She isn't in the office yet."

Miranda has a poker face, giving away no emotions whatsoever. "Tell her to come to my office at once when she is here."

Lily moans in despair. "Caroline… come fast."

Caroline parks her car, and comes straight towards the entrance.

"Hello Mr. Knightly. How are you?"

"I am good, but, I think you should run. Miranda is back."

Caroline's heart stopped for a second. "What? There must be a mistake. She is suppose to be back tomorrow."

"Yeah but she is here now."

Shit!

"That's fine… I can handle her." She smiles, but her heart is beating louder now. She shouldn't worry for it, she had been working hard for weeks. One day should not change.

"Where the hell were you. Mi-"

"Miranda is back. Yeah I know." She cuts Nigel in the middle. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I texted you, and then called you but you were not taking the calls."

"I thought it was a prank. Does she knows?"

Nigel knows what she is asking, so he replies, "Yes she knows you were not here. And she asked for you."

She took a deep breath and walked towards her office room.

"Hey… Miranda. You are back. A day early." She laughs.

Miranda was busy going through the articles in the paper, when Caroline knocked at her door.

"Caroline, I didn't expect such kind of behaviour from the editor at our Magazine."

"Yeah, I know. And I agree. But, the last week was soooooo hectic, and then I had a couple of drinks last night, and then I totally forgot that-"

"that you have work to do!"

"No… no. I can never do that."

"Are you prepared for the Prada meeting today."

" is set. All is done. We are gonna crack it. I mean, that is a huuuge responsibility." She laughs nervously, while Miranda stares at her.

"This column can mean an important change in our Magazine, so a good preparation is the key."

"Well, yeah, I mean I hope everyone did the preparation. It's kind of important for the whole team."

"Encouraging words Caroline, as always." She looks at her, the bitterness in the statement.

Nigel walks into room with some of the sketches.

"Oh and you should not put the pictures like coffees filled with whipped cream on twitter."

"I, uh, I didn't drink it."

"I don't care what you did with it, but that kind of post gives a wrong impressions."

"That's not even my official account. I created it just for teasing my friend. He is kind of a weirdo, so-"

"People notices. And you work at one of the top Magazine of USA. People always have eyes on your every step."

"Sure." Caroline didn't argue. One tweet. It was just one tweet.

Nigel comes out with her from Miranda's office, and looks at Caroline with a tilted head.

"Don't give me that look."

"I told you not to tweet that."

"I was just teasing Stefan."

"So, you didn't have it?"

"Nope, it was his mocha cup."

"Anyways, let's get to work." Caroline sighs and headed towards her office room. A meditation will do the work.

The weather outside is sunny and bright, and it always look so happy with the people walking on the streets Manhattan. Stefan enjoys and have the eye for beauty. but right now he is busy in convincing the client that his company is not going to lose the money.

"Look, when I work with a company, they get the best management tactics. And right now, I am personally looking into every file. Don't worry, the deal will be yours."

"Everyone says that you are the best. But, this is kinda my first time with you."

"Well, I won't boast about the stuff I have done in the past, but you won't regret the decision."

Stefan looks at his face being tensed up. "So, question… uh. can you wear your uniform?

"I am not in the army anymore."

"Yeah… no no no. I know. But, there has to be a grace period or some shit." If he comes in the uniform, people will notice that he is serious about the deal he is trying to make. "Right? I mean, where you can wear it to formal events or something. Nope?"

"I guess, I mean technically I can wear."

"Exactly, so you mind?"

"No"

"Awesome." He hugs him, and sees his client going out of the conference room.

"That looked pretty tight up here." Mike said walking in the room.

"Ah, the things you do for the world."

Mike is one of the employee at Stefan's consultant firm. Stefan Salvatore, 27 year old, Harvard Graduate, has been working for the Woodhouse company for about two years now. While being in the business school, he published three of his books, maybe that's what attracted the companies and publishing houses towards him. Writing is his passion, and he is currently working on his fourth book on the self motivation.

"How was the meeting with the Berner's?"

"Good. They liked the proposal."

"Lunch?"

"Not today."

"Why? Are you having the lunch with Caroline?"

"No, I have to go and look into that water company's deal."

He was on his way outside when he bumped into Tanner.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh, hello Tanner."

"You know you gave me an awesome idea."

He never liked Tanner. Mainly because he was corrupted and Stefan didn't want to be seen with him. "About what?"

"I looked into some of the apartments and guess what? There was this one house which was available right opposite to yours. So, I took it."

Shit.

"No, I didn't-"

"My wife will be so thrilled. I am sure, she is gonna love it." Tanner said while walking away. And Stefan stood there, gawking at him.

"Fuck me…. fuck mee.. fuck me." when he doesn't like people, he doesn't like them.

Stefan was standing there, when Mike came to him.

"What now?"

"You might have to go to France."

"What?"

"There is some issue in that branch, and they want you to go and give your boosting meetings that you are so good at."

Stefan rubbed his forehead. Maybe the days off away from here, with new locality will help him and his workaholic problems. "When do I have to go?"

"Early morning tomorrow."

"Sure.. And-"

"Yeah, I will book two tickets."

"Thanks."

Stefan pulled his phone out of his pocket, and typed the message on the tweet. Lately, Caroline has not been chatting on messages and instead now she has a new obsession. Chatting on Twitter.

"Only if you will buy me the purses."

Her response. He dials her number and puts the phone near his ear. "You already have so many purses, Caroline. What's the point?"

"Hey, if I am coming to give you my company and save myself from your boring business tours. Then I need some incentives."  
He sighs. When will he ever going to win from her? "Fiiiine. But, only purses."

"Deal." She jumps at her place.

"And how is your Prada thing went, the one you were talking about on Twitter?"

"It is about to happen. Okay, I gotta go. I will see you…?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will mail you the details."

"Okay. And Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and eat something."

"Yeah.. I will. You too."

They both laughed at themselves, and how they both forgot to eat but knew the other one didn't have their lunch for sure.

By, evening he came in his house and landed on his cushioned chair. "Ah, heaven."

"Hmm… sure it is."

Damon was still wearing the tux he had for the party he just came from.

"When did you came from Rome?"

"Last night. You would have known if you were home in the morning."

"Yeah… kinda busy week."

"Someone delivered the two tickets for you a while back."

Stefan took the envelope, and checked the details. "Thanks."

"Business meeting?"

"Hmm…" Stefan opened his whiskey bottle, poured some for the two of them, and took a sip of it.

"Say hello to blondie."

"Sure, will do that."

"And, our game is still on hold." Damon was talking about the tennis game they had a few days back.

"What game? That game is finished, you cheated and yet I won."

"I LET YOU win the game." Damon's hands were in the air, with the sarcasm in his voice.

"Sure you did, brother."

Damon Salvatore is Stefan's older brother, and they always have their fun banters one or the other day.

"I am sure blondie must have cursed me, that's why I lost that last game."

"Come on, don't start now."

"I am saying the truth."

"Goodnight… because right now I don't have the patience nor the time to hear about your love for Caroline."

"This isn't love." Damon shouted

"Sure, it's not." Stefan responded while walking to his bedroom.

He took out his tab, once he changed into fresh clothes, and fell flat on his king size bed.

"Hey. I got your email." Caroline said holding her tablet in front of her.

"Why are you talking from your bathroom?" Stefan frowned at the background behind her on the screen.

"I was packing my stuff. So I was just deciding which makeup kit to take." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Caroline, don't pack too many things." His voice hinted the warning.

"Yeah, yeah… okay I have to plan a lot of stuff. Now, go sleep."

"Should I wake you in the morning?" Stefan asked before putting the call off.

"Nope, I will be ready."

Stefan switched off the Tablet and put the alarm for four in the morning.

The morning alarm buzzed for once, and he got up. He never had problem in waking up from the alarm clock. It was Caroline's section of problems.

He called her to check. "Did you wake up?"

"Yup I am almost ready. And I will meet you directly at the airport."

"Did you even slept?" Stefan's voice was hoarse because of the sleep.

"No. I couldn't. Okay now go and get ready."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Stefan was almost ready, when he took his files and put them in his bag. After about an hour or so he reached at the airport, where Caroline was already waiting for him.

"Caroline…." He stared at her with a bit of an anger. "What the hell is that?"

"My luggage."

I told you to not pack a lot of things."

"I know."

"We are not going for a month."

"I know that too."

"And still you brought two bags with you."

"Oh, you think I will take two bags if the tour is for a MONTH… you don't know me at all, silly." She smiled and put her sunglasses on.

"Oh… I know you. I just don't understand the reason behind it."

"You don't need to." Caroline said walking ahead, and he took a deep breath, and shook his head. Fun trip on its way, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, how did you liked it so far? FYI the twitter mentions on the chapter, they are the conversations which had happened on Twitter. Check out their account to see their interaction. And wow they are going for France. Don't forget to share your views on the chapter :)  
> Follow @StefanStrings and @CarolineStrings for daily story.


	3. Pictures of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous episode/ chapter, we saw Stefan had a business meeting in France, and so he asked Caroline to join her for the trip. She said yes, and in this episode/chapter they travel and share their usual banters and fun moments. She creates a book full of the travel pics they took together. They have a thing. They travel the world together and and make the picture book (well that's Caroline's picture book)  
> Two souls, two opinion. Will opposite attracts in this case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there readers. The chapter 2 is here. So it picks from where Caroline had meeting for her column in the last chapter. Stefan and Caroline had been conversing on twitter (Follow @CarolineStrings and StefanStrings for daily story), and there are few places in this chapter where the conversation is actually related to their tweets. Go and follow them to know more back story. Also there is a video for this chapter. You can check that out on   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trqb-jmcT7w&index=6&list=PLnbVGittYAvNIVkaCMXHchUZFg5y67Noo
> 
> Enjoy the Strings world!

What's Trendy!

"And that's the column name and the layout. The column will focus on the trends that's happening today and the one that has happened in the past. It will focus on the stereotypical fashion sense and the one which is right for you. Not the the general mass, but it will focus on bringing the fashion to the individual. From street style to the formal events, the column can give you anything you will think about. What's trendy is not about the mass in bunch but about the individual who makes the mass ,what do you think?" Caroline asked the question in her meeting. It was one of those big meetings, and the one for which she prepare herself from weeks before.

"I like it. The idea feels refreshing to me." The Prada executive said.

"I knew that you will like the idea, ." Rebecca was with the Prada, and her smile said that Caroline had nailed it.

She peaked a glance at Miranda. Because she can impress anyone but her. Caroline never understood why she agreed to be her co-editor on the first place. She hates her. That's the vibe she always gets from her.

"Good, we can start the preparation for the launch of this column." Miranda said while standing up from her chair.

"We will see you in the launch party then, ." Ms. Rebecca shook hands with her and came out of the conference room.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Caroline said.

"So you had a doubt that it will go wrong?" Miranda asked with a poker face.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I hope you didn't." Miranda walked passed her.

Caroline was staring back at her when she got the tweet from Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore was her best friend. she called him Best of the best friend. And why wouldn't they be after knowing each other for about twenty something years. She has forgotten to keep the track of it. But, they know pretty much everything about each other.

She read the tweet, and he was asking her to come for the trip in France. His business meeting was there.

A smile came on her face when she remembered the time they made this pact of seeing the world together.

It was when they were twelve years old and they were going for a summer camp.

"Let's make a pact." the 12 years old Caroline said.

"And what will that be?" Stefan leaned back to take the support of the wall right behind him.

"That we will see the whole world… together. Every trip we will go to, we will make the picture book and keep the memories forever." She opened her pink colored bag, and brought out the big blinder kinda book.

"So, you carry that everywhere with you?" Stefan asked pointing at the giant book in her hand.

"Not everywhere. But, only when I go for the vacations." She dropped that book over his hand, under the weight of which he almost jerked, and she pulled out her sparkling camera.

"You put glitter on your camera?" The 12 years old Stefan asked with a shocked horror.

"Ugh, that is not important. Come here." She pulled him towards herself, and with one hand she flipped the camera, and kept the focus on themselves, making sure that the background is getting captured.

She nudged Stefan and said, "Smile, Stefan."

And he did smiled a little.

That was their official first picture for the picture book.

"Only if you will buy me the purses." She responded on his tweet.

And within a minute she got a call from him. "You already have so many purses, Caroline. What's the point?"

"Hey, if I am coming to give you my company and save myself from your boring business tours. Then I need some incentives."  
"Fiiiine. But, only purses."

"Deal." She laughed. She knows how to convince him.

"And how is your Prada thing went, the one you were talking about on Twitter?"

"It was fine. The work is about to happen. Okay, I gotta go. I will see you…?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will mail you the details."

"Okay. And Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and eat something."

"Yeah.. I will. You too."

She ended the call and went to her office. That's when Nigel came in there.

"So, you are going to France?" He asked in a hush voice.

"How do you know THAT?"

"Not important. But, are you?"

"Yeah, of course. Me and Stefan always go together."

"And what about Miranda. You already got on her nerves when you came in late today. And now you wanna take break for a random holiday" He crossed his hands over his chest.

"I will take care of that, don't you worry." She shoved him away.

"Caroline-"

"Nigel, when I say that me and Stefan always go together for the trips, it means always."

"Okay, your wish. Even I would like to see how your talk with Miranda goes." He gave her the design files and went out.

[***]

"So, that way the first edition of the column will be about France's street fashion and how Prada is leading the style."

Caroline crossed her fingers in a hope that the idea will work.

"And for that you want to visit France."

"A story written from the First hand experience you know." She smiled.

Miranda was still looking in her newspaper, while Caroline stood there waiting for her response.

"Why are you still standing here?" Miranda asked her after a minute.

"You didn't say anything."

"About what?"

"About if it's fine for me to go to France."

"Caroline, when you walked inside here, you were already determined to go for this. Then, it should not be a concern whether I grant my permission or not."

Miranda was intimidating her now. "But, if you really want to know what I think, then I will tell you." She turned her head up to look at her straight. "I think it's a good idea. And you can explore the current trends going on in the France in more details."

Caroline grinned back and said, "I will be back in three days."

"I can't believe you."Nigel said once she was out of Miranda's office.

"I told you I can handle her." Caroline opened a google page on her tab, and started searching for stuff. There was a long list of items she had to make. From sightseeing to the work list, and of course her shopping list.

[***]

The flight was in the morning, and since she got up very very late last morning, she didn't go to sleep this time. She surely took a nap though. Beauty sleep and all.

She was waiting for Stefan at the terminal when he came through the entrance.

"Caroline…." He stared at her with a bit of an anger. "What the hell is that?"

"My luggage."

I told you to not pack a lot of things."

"I know."

"We are not going for a month."

"I know that too."

"And still you brought two bags with you."

"Oh, you think I will take two bags if the tour is for a MONTH… you don't know me at all, silly." She smiled and put her sunglasses on.

"Oh… I know you. I just don't understand the reason behind it."

"You don't need to." Caroline said walking ahead.

"I am hungry by the way." Caroline said when they were waiting for their flight on the JFK airport. The scheduled departure was after an hour.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"What about coffee and scrambled eggs?"

"Works for me." Caroline said while opening her purse and took out her digital camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"I don't think it's allowed on the airport."

"What? I do it all the time."

"Caroline-" He started but by the time he finished taking her name she was already done with the snap.

"You done?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know I am going to take millions of pictures right?"

"Yeah… yeah I know." He sighed and followed her into the restaurant.

[***]

It was around 2 p.m. when they landed in France.

"I am so so hungryyyy now." Caroline was getting cranky with her hunger.

"Okay, don't jump. There is this Japanese restaurant in the airport, which is really good. Wanna try that?

"Anything works for me Exotic ."

They took a corner seat in the restaurant and ordered the food.

"Don't tell me you are going to take pictures of the food as well." Stefan made a face when he saw her setting up her camera.

"Of course I will take it. Stefan, why do you ask me the same question all the time?"

"Sorry, I won't ask. Because there is no point of asking you about that."

"Listen." She started. "When you will be all old and wrinkly after 10 years, and see this picture book, it will send you back to the memory lane, and then you will have a smile on your face thinking about the time right now and how you were arguing with me over taking pictures."

He smiled thinking about the scenario. It looked good in his head.

"Wait, why am I the only one old and wrinkly but not you after 10 years?" Stefan questioned.

"Because I am Caroline, and I am not getting old in 10 years."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am younger than you."

"You are just one year younger!"

"So what? It matters."

Stefan sighed and didn't bother to argue much.

"Oh, by the way Damon said hello to you."

"He is back? I thought he went for some trip or something? Or was he just lying about the trip, and was somewhere doing his booty call."

He smiled. Caroline and Damon usually are on the hate and love relationship. And their terms work on that. "He is not that bad you know."

"He doesn't take anything seriously. God knows what he is doing with his life."

"Or are you just bitter because you once tried to set him up with that friend of yours and he never called her after one day."

"She was perfect for him!" Caroline shouted. "And he made me look bad when he did that."

"Caroline, you know that he doesn't do long term relationships. Why were you trying?"

"He doesn't even do the short term relationships. And I was trying because I wanted him to settle."

"No, no…" Stefan shook his head. "You were trying because you found a project in him."

"Let me eat, Stefan."

Whenever Caroline feels like she is losing the conversation, she changes the subject. And that has been going on for almost since he met her when they were five years old.

[***]

Their hotel room was on the twentieth floor, and the view from their room looked awesome. Caroline had been going back and forth from one room to another.

"It's the same view from both the rooms." he said while his head was turning in her direction.

"No, it's different!" She said while going to the other room.

"And I am taking this one." Caroline came in his room, and declared.

"Fine, but then we won't change it later." He gave her a warning, and she nodded at once.

"So, what's the plan now?" She asked while settling up on the bed. "Ooh, it's soft."

Stefan chuckled looking at her. "What about going to the beach in the evening, and then we can wander around the city?"

"Sounds fun…. Hey where are you going?" She asked him. He was near the door.

"Going to my room."

"I am not sleepy."

"That's because you had a good sleep in the flight. But, I didn't. and I really need a small nap."

"Fineeee… let me know when you are awake."

Caroline pulled out her bag, and started to make her checklist.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I am looking at my checklist."

"What checklist?"

"Wrong question. You should be asking which one of those checklist. This one is for my shopping. The one you are taking me for."

"After the beach though."

"Sure." She was so into her note, that she didn't even say a bye to him.

"At least tell me a goodbye."

"Goodbye, and now don't disturb me."

He closed the door behind him. Caroline had planned it out all. The shopping list, the shops where they have to stop by, and the things she had to buy.

She didn't realize the time, and Stefan was already there knocking on his room.

"You are not ready?" Stefan said while coming in the room.

"What? You never gave me the time. Okay let me get ready now."

"And how long does that gonna take?" Stefan knows how much time she takes to get ready and if he didn't stand there on her head, she will make them both late.

"It won't take much… I promise."

"Give me a number."

"An hour and a half."

"You are kidding right?" He raised an eyebrow. "Half an hour."

"Now you are kidding me. Okay, how about an hour?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Done." She agreed instantly.

"You always wanted just forty-five minutes to get ready… didn't you?" He asked.

And she just smiled. "Now, go out of my room." She pushed him out.

"I will be here sharp after forty-five minutes."

[***]

Once she was ready, they locked the rooms and walked towards the beach.

"Bonjour madam." A guy on the street greeted Caroline.

"Bonjour." She smiled and tilted her hat a bit. "I love France." Caroline told Stefan.

"More like you love French guys." Stefan said while walking with his hands in his jeans pocket. He was wearing a grey shirt on the blue jeans, with a watch on his left wrist.

"Well, one and the same thing." She said. Caroline had chosen the outfit with a black jeans over which she was wearing a light blue colored jeans shirt. And of course and brown hat on her head.

"And you didn't want to come here?"

"I never said I won't. I just stated that your meetings are boring which is a fact."

"They are important."

"Whatever."

Caroline stopped him from whatever he was going to say. "Woah." The word came out of her mouth when she saw the sea view. It looks so beautiful from this close. Stefan chuckled.

"Let's go."

"Beaches are my favorite. We should make a trip for Florida together for future." A 15 year old Caroline said while doing her Math homework.

"Let's worry about that later." Stefan said while looking in her note. "And you did that calculation wrong."

"What?" Caroline stared at her book.

"Caroline how can you make mistakes when you are using a calculator?"

"The calculator gave me this answer. Your machine is wrong." She threw the calculator in his lap.

Stefan sighed. Caroline was upset because of her last grade in Math and it was giving her control freak side a headache, because she never gets bad marks.

"Okay, let's think bigger than Florida. How about… if you give me the solution of this problem correctly, I will take you to France."

"Wow, really?" She was brighter than the sun shining outside, and just because of the name of place she heard.

"Mhmmm. But, only if you solve it correctly."

"You have gotten yourself to buy the tickets to France for me."

Stefan smiled, and they went back to working on her homework.

"Thank you." She said while listening to the winds blowing and the noise of the waves rushing in their direction.

"For what?"

"For keeping the promise." She said slowly.

"Hey, we made a pact of seeing the whole world. Didn't we? And anyways it was a business trip."

"Stefan, I know you were planning for this for next month. You just got lucky and the trip happened early. So… thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said and closed his eyes to enjoy the sound of the water.

[***]

"Caroline, I thought we had talked about only the purse."

"But, . … AND THE SUNGLASS… AND THE WATCH." Caroline made a puppy eyes at him. They were standing in the Armani showroom as their deal was to get her purses and then she will join him for the trip, which was just an excuse from her to get the gifts from him.

He sighed while taking out his credit card. Caroline gets what she wants.

"By the way, tomorrow I have the meeting in the morning." He said while looking for the cab.

"That's good… because even I have some work tomorrow for my column."

"The one you are launching in your magazine?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Then let's meet after that."

"Sure."

[***]

Next day she had wandered around the streets noting down the trends going on. The different mix and match clothes she tried in the shops, and took a note in her tab. And after all the work, she was tired. Shopping can be tiring.

"You shopped again?" Stefan came in her room and he saw three more new bags.

"Well, it was for work."

"Yeah, like you need a reason for shopping." Stefan said looking at the stuff.

"Do you wanna see what I bought?"

"Later. Right now get ready."

"Why? Where are we going."

"You will see. But, please get ready fast."

Stefan took her to the Yacht later that evening.

"Wow first an evening at the beach, and now at Yacht. I LOVE IT." she exclaimed.

"I knew you will." Stefan said.

"Okay now stop using the twitter. Let's gooooo." She took his hand and pulled him towards the yacht while Stefan just smiled.

[***]

It was their last day when she printing out the photographs. From beginning of the journey to Stefan's business party, she had taken pictures of everything.

"You really gonna put that picture?" He asked looking at the one where he was talking to the waitress in the business party. Caroline was his plus one.

"I thought you liked her." She said while pasting the photograph.

"I was just talking to her."

"Yeah and blushing."

"Let's move on to the next pictures." He changed the subject because there is really no point in arguing with Caroline. "Also, I brought you something."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

And he put the wrapped box on her bed.

Salvatore Fragrance.

"Wow, it smells so good. Thanks." She put the perfume on herself and said, "The Salvatore I own."

"What?" Stefan almost choked on water he was drinking after hearing it.

"The perfume." She cleared.

"Are you taking something for Hannah?" He asked the question.

Hannah was Caroline's little sister.

"Already took one purse for her."

"Is she home?"

"You really think I will leave my house alone with her?"

"I guess you wanted to say that you won't leave HER alone in the house."

"No, I said it correctly. She would burn my house down, and I would go back to the ashes of my house."

Stefan looked at her. "So, where is she?"

"She has gone on a camp trip with her friends."

Stefan frowned.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Caroline reassured him. Just like Caroline, Stefan had known almost since she was a kid, and since she was a baby sister of Caroline, Stefan looked out for her like his own baby sister as well. Thus, overprotective and all.

"Anyways. I think you should start packing." Stefan said when he realized the stuff she bought were all outside her bag.

"Sure."

She sighed, because the trip was over and she didn't want to go back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you liked it so far. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it and follow @StefanStrings and @CarolineStrings for daily story.  
> Follow the episodes on Youtube at  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trqb-jmcT7w&index=6&list=PLnbVGittYAvNIVkaCMXHchUZFg5y67Noo


	4. Chapter 2.1 QnA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan made a list on vorb magazine, and he has an interview with them. But, he is worried. So. Caroline came up with a plan in her own Caroline way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get the daily updates for the story, follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter.

**Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** : [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) Harvey just told me that i am listed under Vorb magazine's 30 under 30 successful people list

 

 **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)**  : [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Oh my God that's awesome Stefan. We should totally celebrate :D

 **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings) :**[ ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) yeah but i am bit nervous right now

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings) :**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) wow, Stefan Salvatore and nervous! Never thought I will see this day... :D kidding. why are you nervous though?

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings) :**  ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings)[ ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) they are planning to do a television interview with me and this time they don't want to know the professional side of me

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings):  [ ~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Aha... You are kinda mysterious to them at personal level you know ;) but that's not a point of getting nervous silly. :)

 **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings** ) :   [ ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) it's just that i am not open in talking about my personal life

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Okay.. let's do this. Why don't we do a mock interview, I can ask you about stuff and you can answer me openly :)

 **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings) :**[ ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) yeah that's sounds pretty scary to me

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Shut up! And let's practice.

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings) :**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings)[ ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) ok let's give it a try

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings) :** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings)[~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Q1. What do you like the most in a girl?

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) they are not going to ask me these kind of questions

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) COME ON Stefan, it's a QnA about personal life, they can ask ANYTHING? And this question is a valid one!

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) ok well it should be combination of her sense of humour, intellect, and of course her eyes and smile

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Nice answer Mr. Salvatore. Q2. What's an ideal date night for you?

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) it can be anything that we do together, something simple yet romantic like walk on the beach in moonlight or watching movie

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) VERY romantic Mr. Salvatore. Tell me more....

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) i guess my previous answer has it all

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Then Please elaborate your previous answer.

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) next question please

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Q3. What's you favorite holiday destination

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) San Francisco. . it has everything thing music, art, food, wine, nature, hill and bay

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Q4. What's a deal-breaker for you in a relationship?

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) there can be many but she must be a fan of Doctor Who else it's a no no for me

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Who?

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) not who..it's Doctor Who.. there are shows other than fashion n gossip. i am sure you that

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Okay let's move on to the next question. Q5. What's your favorite romantic movie?

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) good question..though i haven't seen many but harry met sally, love actually and walk to remember will always top the list

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Thank you Mr. Salvatore it was a nice interview.

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) hey it was not that bad..thanks for helping me out

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) Anytime :) All the best with the interview. I am sure you are gonna rock it.

[ **Stefan Salvatore** ( ~~@~~ **StefanStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings): [~~@~~ **CarolineStrings**](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings) you will see me on television soon

[ **Caroline Forbes** ( ~~@~~ **CarolineStrings)** ](https://twitter.com/CarolineStrings): [~~@~~ **StefanStrings**](https://twitter.com/StefanStrings) :) Sure I will :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They converse daily and the story is progressing on twitter. To be updated with the story, follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter.


	5. 2.2 Friends day (twitter conversation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was friends day on twitter on 4th feb. So they decided to walk on the memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all, how are you guys doing? So here is another conversation of Stefan and Caroline from Twitter. It was friends day on twitter on 4th feb. So they decided to walk on the memory lane. Follow CarolineStrings and StefanStrings for daily story

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : sharing lunches at kindergarten to sharing moments around the world CarolineStrings you surely are the best buddy in my life #friendsday

Caroline Forbes ( CarolineStrings ) : StefanStrings remember that time in kindergarten when someone was bullying you AND I save you #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore ( StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings I'll reply in your style. .. yeah right, rolling eyes #friendsday

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings am I wrong though? I SAVED YOUR ASS SALVATORE always remember that #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings haha and did you remember the time when you almost got an F in chemistry test #friendsday

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings uh I don't know what you r talkn about -_-. I never fail in anything #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore ( StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings aha typical CAROLINE #friendsday

Caroline Forbes ( CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings are the one to talk! Who helped you choosing the best tux. You almost got an F in prom. I saved d day #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore ( StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings ok and remember the night of your 21st birthday wink wink #friendsday

Caroline Forbes ( CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings how can I not? you took me for a drink on my official I.D #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings i guess you forgot what happened after that #friendsday

Caroline Forbes ( CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings yes! I was a very nice girl that day. #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings rolling eyes #friendsday

Caroline Forbes ( CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings If you keep rolling your eyes, they will come out of their socket-y thingy #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings you always have to say something #friendsday

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings As if you you don't :P #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore ( StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings i always loose #friendsday

Caroline Forbes ( CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings So you admit that you lose. Good attitude ;) #friendsday

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings yeah i have other important battles to win

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings like what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: to catch up on their conversation follow CarolineStrings and StefanStrings on twitter now :) For updates on the fic, follow STRiNGS_SCFic on twitter.


	6. Casual Greetings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon Salvatore is charming, charismatic, sexy and a total Casanova. In one of his lavish party he meets Rebecca, one of the associate in Prada. (the one Caroline met in the last chapter), They had a one night stand, and now Caroline is worried about what if she blows up her column. Damon and Caroline over this when they hear the shower sound coming from Damon's bathroom. Who is that?  
> Stefan is busy in his photoshoot for vorb magazine. It listed him for 30 under 30 successful people list. Stefan Caroline talked about it on twitter.  
> Hannah is busy with her shopping and getting dressed up. She comes home and switches on the gas in her kitchen to cook, but forgets to turn it off. Result is she burnt the kitchen. So, in the panic modes she calls Stefan first. He has always been protective of her. What Caroline gonna say when she finds out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter for daily story and their conversation based on which the story progresses.

"Maybe you would like to check it… personally." The girl says adjusting her scarf, with a tint of a smile on her red rosy lips.

His eyes are transfixed on her, and who wouldn't ask him that question. After all, the girls loses themselves in the depth of his baby blue eyes.

He gives her his best crooked smile, the one he is famous for. "Honey, if you would say it like that, how can I say no."

They walk towards the aisle, and once they are enclosed in the small square of a washroom in the flight, she is all over him.

"Time for a break." He says looking at his Rolex watch.

"And you promise you will continue from where we leave?" The flight attendant tilts her head.

"Oh, yeah… I promise."

He tights his loosen tie, and heads off towards the exit terminal. Before he can come out she succeeds in slipping her number on a slip of paper in his palm.

"Call me." She says.

And he smiles.

He waits for his luggage to arrive and once it's there, he heads off towards his car. And on the way, he didn't forget to crush the slip of paper and made a ball out of it, and threw it away in the trash bin.

Damon Salvatore never goes for the same girl twice. It's rule 101 on his book. He is charming, charismatic, sexy and a total Casanova. He is also the elder Salvatore, brother of Stefan Salvatore, and owns the Salvatore Empire, which have the factories spread from Italy to Rome, from China to United States. His business is majorly in creating the hospital supplies like blood bags, incubators, and stuff like that. And that takes him to travel the whole world for the meetings with different clients. Plus, he meets new girls every single day and doesn't have to stick with one. No promises needed. One thing he had learn in his life is that no one bothers to stick in your life, so he started doing the same. He doesn't care about anyone, but his brother. Majorly because he was very young when their parents died, and Stefan was just a ten year old boy. Getting the responsibility of a kid in such a young age might make you harsh. Damon isn't harsh though. But, he knows how to make his own way and never bothers if anyone else is getting hurt in the process.

His phone rings on the road.

"Hello."

"Sir, you might get late for the party." That's his secretary, who always worries that he won't make it in time.

"Susie… I never get late for anything."

"But sir, the party is in fifteen minutes."

"I know, and what time is it now Susie?"

"07:15 P.M. sir."

"I will be there at 07:29 P.M."

"But-"

He cuts the phone and taps on the key button unlocking the silver colored car. The handle automatically bulges out of the door. He smoothly pushes it in with his two fingers and once inside the car, he rides off as fast as a racer on the F-1 race track.

As he do what he says, the clock shrieks 07:28 P.M. when he pulls around in front of the entrance.

"Nice car sir." The hotel boy says. "I will park it for you right upfront."

"Wherever you want." Damon throws the keys towards him. "It's not mine."

The boy was confused, but he doesn't know him. Before going to Denmark, he got the car from the girl he was with.

"Is he providing a car service?" Damon asked the girl when she shoved the keys in his hand.

"Just take it and go as fast as you can. I don't want my dad to see you and create a drama."

"Very bold Isobel." He smiled and gave her a small peck on her lips.

He did liked the car, but it was nothing like the blue colored Camaro he has, which is sitting in his front garage of his boarding house.

"Oh hello Mr. Salvatore." A voice stops him on his way.

"Oh hello Mr. Mikaelson."

Mikaelsons are the known family in the computer business world.

"I see you made it in time."

"I always make it in time, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Sure you do. I thought you will bring your brother with you as well."

"Oh, he had some work to do."

"I always wonder why he never joined you for the business."

That was not only Mikaelson but the whole world wondered about the same.

"Oh, he works in a management firm, and writes about stuff I don't understand. And if that's what he wants to do, I won't push him to work with me."

"Very understanding brother you are, aren't you."

"Why not… he is my only family."

"And my family keeps giving me the headaches. Now look at my daughter."

And Damon is surely looking at her, he can't keep his eyes away from beauty.

"Something happens, and she creates havoc in the world."

"Don't worry. I am sure she will forget the crankiness soon enough."

Rebecca is sitting at the bar staring at her empty glass of beer. She was trying to hit on some random guy in the party, but he plainly rejected her. And Rebecca never likes to be on the rejecting side.

"Well, hello there." Damon approaches the lonely Rebecca.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am invited to this lovely party." He takes the seat beside her.

"I meant what are you doing here… near me."

"What? Now I can't even say hello to my gorgeous associate of Prada."

"You think your flirt can take you somewhere near me?" She chuckles softly.

"Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"Shut up Damon. I don't need to hear your voice"

"At Least you know whom you are borrowing the sugar from." He takes the bottle of whiskey and two glass of shots, and starts pouring it. "Besides, you would have broken him in seconds." He had seen her flirting with the guy.

"You are suggesting I can't be gentle?"

"No, I am just saying you should find someone more durable, that's all."

"And how would that be?"

The next they know, they were opening his room in the boarding house and she was taking his coat off, ripping his white shirt wide open, and kissing each other sloppily. He teared her green dress open, and his hands were all over her body, his lips passing from the back of her neck to her jawline. Clothes were shredded into pieces, and who would have thought that he would sleep with Rebecca Mikaelson. She was beautiful and all, but her clingy behavior was famous in the society. He might regret it in the morning, but he wasn't thinking about it much at the present moment.

[***]

Damon's phone kept ringing while he was half asleep under his cozy comforter.

"What?"

He picks up the phone once he sees the name flashing on the screen : "Chatterbox Caroline"

"Why the hell were you not picking the call?" She starts shouting once she heard his voice.

"I was busy."

"Yeah, that's your excuse all the time. And if you are mad because I put the hot sauce in your meatballs then get over it."

"Oh, I am over it." Without listening to what she was about to say next, he cuts the phone and went back to sleep.

Rebecca is still there sleeping beside him.

"Morning." she says with her eyes closed.

"Morning." He says back yawning.

"Whose call was that?"

"Not important."

"Your one of those thousand girlfriends?"

Damon's flirts and sleeping behaviors were not hidden from anyone, so it wasn't a news if Rebecca knew about it.

"I won't call her that in particular."

Caroline Forbes irritated him all the time, the only reason he tolerates her is because of his brother.

"Okay you two, tell me who broke my vase?" Damon asked the two kids standing in front of him.

"I did." The 12 year old Stefan said as fast as he could have had.

"No, I did." Caroline said next. "He is taking the blame for me, so that you won't kill me."

"Don't say that to him Care." Lizzie was one of Caroline's friend, who came to the boarding house to play with them. "Or else the demon will eat you."

"Did you just called me Demon?"

Lizzie was scared.

"There is a rumor that you don't have a soul and you are the real demon who eats the kids." Lizzie admitted shakily.

He turned around to see Caroline, he very well knew the source of that ridiculous rumor.

"Oh, I won't kill you." He could see Caroline's shoulders relaxing a bit. "I would just cut you into pieces and make you my dog's meal.

"Damon." Stefan took his name in a bit of an anger. "You are scaring her."

"well, that's what demons do. Don't they."

Caroline shrieked and cried so loud that day, it was the last time Damon joked with her.

"Never ever poke me." Caroline warned him.

"How long is your friendship going to last?" Damon asked his brother. "Because, I really can't tolerate her."

"She is kind of my best friend."

"And the only friend. Stefan you have to stop being a loser."

"Hey don't call him a loser."

"Or what?"

"Or I will break your nose." Caroline made a fist and showed it to him.

Next Damon was on floor laughing, because it was funny to get a tantrum and a fight challenge from a kid.

Anyways, he has seen her breaking noses of many people who got on her nerves just by insulting Stefan. He admits though, Stefan is kind of lucky in his best- friend department.

"I should go." Rebecca says while getting up, and putting her clothes on.

The doorbell buzzes when he was on his way to leave her at the door.

"So, let's just not make a big deal out of it."

That was a change coming from her. He thought.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough."

He chuckled. "Let's just not hold our breath."

When he opened the door, Caroline was standing there with a wide smile, which started to disappear on seeing Rebecca with Damon.

"Oh, hey Blondie." Damon says.

"Rebecca… hey… you are here." Her eyes were on Rebecca though. She tries to smile, but it looked all fake.

"Suppose I should be grateful, since you already used the bell."  
Caroline waits for Rebecca to leave, and once gone, she turns around to look at Damon.

"You… you slept with HER." She points her finger back.

"What do you think was supposed to happen?"

"Are you planning to go out with her again?"

"Nope." He opens the closet and put a black shirt on.

"DAMON… she is one of the associates in Prada, and with whom I will be working in future for my column. In this whole world, Couldn't you find someone who is NOT related to my career."

"Stefan isn't home I guess,if you are here to meet him." He ignores what she said

"Are you going to call her?" She ignores back, and continues. "Damon are you going to call her again or not."

"I don't do relationships, you know that."

"DAMON-"

"CAROLINE… no, nobody cares."

"OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY, do you even know how long it took us to settle the deal? You are going to ruin my career."

"Don't be such a drama queen. Besides, she was lonely… desperate."

"Clearly, because she slept with you."

He was about to argue, when they heard the shower noise coming from his bathroom.

"What was that?" She asks hearing the sound.

Damon opens the door to his bathroom, where they see a brunette girl taking a bath.

The smile on his face drops off once he sees her face.

"Oh, my God." Caroline's eyes widens. "Was she here when you were… you know." She imitates with her hands. "EWWWWW."

"I wasn't doing two time, Caroline, I didn't even know she was here until now."

"Take a robe, you are ruining my floor." Damon commented. She was dripping water on the floor.

"Who the hell is she?" Caroline asks.

"She is my stalker."

"Wow, you have a stalker?" Caroline turns to look at the girl. "Seriously you can do much better than him, there is nothing in him to stalk about."

Before she could say more, Damon pushes her out of the bathroom.

"Go before I kill you."

"Call Rebecca today, or else I WILL kill you."

"So how about that robe?" The girl asks when he turns around.

"You need to go, because I don't-"

"-do relationships, I know…" she took the steps forward. "But, who is asking for one?"

Damon almost forgot to blink.

[***]

Michael Kors sunglass- $170.00, Ray Ban- $160.00

Hanna tries one after another on herself and looks at the mirror, Everything looks perfect on her and now she is confused which one to take.

"Can you keep this one aside please?" She smiled at the store assistant standing on the booth.

"You might need to remove some of these." He could sense she was young and maybe doubting her about the amount of money in her credit card.

"But they are all may-be." She explains, like that could make her keep them all.

"I am sorry, but we can't hold these. They are the last items left."

"I will take them, put them on my card." Her eyes drifts towards her friend Spencer who was talking to some guy in the market.

"Oooh, did Ms. Perfect find her Mr. Perfect." She says approaching her.

"it's really nothing like that."

"Really?"  
"Really! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go for my tennis game." She see her walking away.

"What was that about?" Mona asks.

"Who knows. And by the Matt didn't even look at me in tha dress."

"That sounds totally gay, if I would have seen you in that dress kicking off in that heels I would totally be into you."

Hanna laughed at her. She is her kind of best friend. Kind of, because the mean girls don't have best friends. Not that she is one of those mean girls. Hanna Forbes is smart, intelligent, stunning and the diva of her school. The only thing she doesn't like is when people put an 'H' at the end of her name. She blames her parents, because the last H is so not lucky for her, and thus, she decided to get rid of it.

"So, dinner at my place tomorrow?" Hannah asks her friend.

"Like totally!"

They do their usual air kisses and sit into the car.

[***]

"So, how is it?" Caroline waits for Miranda to skim through her write ups.

"A black spot." Miranda says with a poker face.

"A what?"

"It is nothing new, and I expected some fresh material from you Caroline. I think you should go back and do the homework once again."

Caroline was boiling with anger, she is the co-editor of the damn Magazine, but Miranda always finds a way to make her feel lower.

"Sure." she fakes the smile, and comes out of her office.

"Arghhh… I hate her." She huffs the air out of her mouth, and goes towards her office.

"Well that didn't look good." Nigel says to the girl next to him.

"It's not new either." The girl responds.

Caroline knows people gossip about the cold war Miranda and she had been having for so long. And usually she shuts their mouth off with her actions, but today seems to be the worst one. She is already scared for getting rejected for her column, IF Damon messed up things with Rebecca, and while coming to the office, she almost tripped and broke her single piece custom designed just for her, the Louboutin heels. And now her mood is off.

Her phone was ringing when she entered her office.

"Caroline Forbes." She answered.

"Are you the owner of Forbes' house at 36th Maryland street."

"Yes, that will be me."

"Your house was caught on fire. But, your sister-"

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Caroline, was right, it's the worst day ever.

[***]

Hanna was trying something to cook, when she forgot to switch off the gas. One mistake and her whole kitchen was on fire. The grey smoke started fuming and spread across the hallway.

"oh my god. Caroline is going to kill me." She whispers to herself.

Caroline is a control freak, and her anger is out of the world, when it comes to her house and her things.

Hanna looks for her phone and calls the only person who can save her out of this situation.

"Hello."

"Hey." Stefan answers the call in one ring.

"I am screwed, I burnt the kitchen. I left the gas on and now my whole house is smelling like a burnt bacon." She is super tensed now. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you okay?" Stefan has always been super concerned about Hanna, and after listening to the burning even, his obvious concern was for her.

"I am fine."

"I will fix it."

"Are you sure?" She asks again.

"Yes Hanna, don't worry."

"Your friend is gonna kill me."

"My friend is your sister too. She won't kill you."

"Yeah, I am not sure about that."

"Hanna-"

"Don't you know Caroline's anger?"

"okay- okay. Just… calm down."

'Just fix it before she finds ?"

"Okay. Stop crying now. I will fix everything. And be safe. Now I have to go for some work, but I will make sure that it is fixed before Caroline come home."

"Thanks."

Stefan puts the phone in his coat pocket and goes to change for his photoshoot. He has been selected for 30 under 30 successful people list, and for that he had to do some photoshoots and interview. The interview is scheduled for later which is going to be aired live on television. When he told Caroline about that, she made him do some ridiculou on twitter with her. He complaint about it, but did answered all her weird question.

"Are you excited for the photoshoot?" The girl who was in charge of his clothes asked.

"Sure, why not."

"So, what's your casual outfits? You have any choice?"

"Jeans and T-shirt, sometimes a cap."  
"I think anything will look good on you." The girl smiles at him, and he chuckles.

"Do you have any girlfriend?" She couldn't stop herself in asking the question. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

"And this interview is going to be the personal one."

"Yeah, but this isn't an interview, it's the photo shoot. Maybe you can get the answer on the interview day. IF… they asked me this particular question." He smiled gently at her.

"And what about Caroline?"

"What about her?"

"She and you look pretty tight."

"How do you know that?" He frowns.

"I have seen your interactions with her on twitter."

He tilts his head on that.

"Do people really read that?"

"Yeah… I don't leave any tweet of yours. I really love the quote of the day thing you do. It inspires me every single day."

He smiled at her again. "Well, I am glad it gives you inspiration."

If his tweets are motivating people to do some concrete work in their life, maybe agreeing with Caroline to start the twitter wasn't a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter for daily story and their conversation based on which the story progresses.


	7. Caroline feeling crazy (twitter conversation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline was feeling crazy because of the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter for daily story

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings): StefanStrings PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings Wow, I am literally gonna throw your phone out of the window. that box is of no use.

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings I don't need a fancy phone to show off.. i believe in functionality wink wink

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings actually I was on a meeting with Vorb editor, she wanted to do a photo shoot for the magazine before television interview

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) :CarolineStrings anyways you tell why were u calling is everything ok?

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings I am feeling CRAAZY... Miranda called my work a black spot on a paper, Hannah burnt the kitchen and I just broke my heel

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings oh thank God you replied .. i was so worried about you.. glad nothing major happened

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings nothing major happened? You call this nothing major? THIS IS A DEFINITION OF ULTRA MAJOR. worst day ever!

Stefan Salvatore (StefanStrings) : CarolineStrings well.. i have bought you so many shoes from France so u can yse them.. Hanna had called me before you knew about the fire

Caroline Forbes (CarolineStrings) : StefanStrings ok that one was my favorite single piece in the whole world. It is not replaceable. Ofcourse she called YOU first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @CarolineStrings and @StefanStrings on twitter for daily story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So how did you like the story? The prologue is basically based on the video which was posted on Youtube. You can check the conversation of Stefan and Caroline on twitter at StefanStrings and CarolineStrings. There is a fanfic account as well with user ID @STRiNGS_SCFic where you can get all the details and the video links: the playlist here-   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twh-Nqq3U_0&list=PLnbVGittYAvNIVkaCMXHchUZFg5y67Noo
> 
> Since it was just the prologue, it's short one. The chapters will be longer and new characters will be introduced as the the story progresses. Anyways, Stefan and Caroline did conversed on twitter, where this chapter ends. If you haven't read them, you can on the mentioned accounts. Let me know what are your thoughts for this fanfic?


End file.
